


Rich (aka Daisy constantly beating Clint and Phil at Card Games)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Hold'em, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Marriage, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wins a lot of money from playing card games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich (aka Daisy constantly beating Clint and Phil at Card Games)

It was a slow Sunday and everyone was bored. So Phil suggested the three of them should play cards. Daisy was excited as she played cards with Uncle Nick, Aunt Peggy and Aunt Maria when Dad and Papa go on missions. She said they should play poker and she convinced them that they should use real money.

"OK." said Clint, thinking there was no way an 8 year old could outsmart them. He told Phil this and his husband agreed.

After 3 rounds both adults were forced to swallow their words. Daisy won all 3 rounds.

Phil then said, " We should play Hol'dem." Clint could see Phil's line of thought. Hold'em was trickier than Poker so Daisy would have hard time keeping up

So Clint and Daisy agreed.

Phil was starting to regret suggesting that they should play cards. He and Clint kept on losing money. He couldn't understand how Daisy kept winning.

Clint couldn't believe that he and Phil were losing against an 8 year old child. He thought Daisy was cheating but that was impossible as she let Clint or Phil shuffle the cards.

At the end Daisy yelled excitedly, " I am rich." 

' Well she was.' thought Clint as he watched his daughter count her winnings. Daisy was 500 dollars richer.

" Well sweetheart, you won every game, but how was that ? "

Daisy looked at them and said like it was very obvious, " Card games are based on Maths. I am good at Maths."

Clint and Phil shared an amused glance and shook their heads. It was easy to forget their daughter was very advance for her age.

Needless to say neither would be playing cards against her if they don't want to be broke.

**Author's Note:**

> 24th in series.


End file.
